Broken: Love Torn In Two
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Do I really love Saix? Do I...? After what he did to me...do I really care about Saix like how he cares about me...? What do I do? I feel so...so...broken... M for obvious reasons. Saix x Demyx.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Saix or Demyx, they both belong to SquareEnix  
**  
**Warnings: There will be sexual actions further more in the story, so please do not read if you do not like it.**

A/n: Okay, this story is with the pairing Saix and Demyx, my second favorite pairing in Kingdom Hearts...now, I like Demyx to be like, in love with Saix, not for Saix to be basically torturing Demy, now in this story Demyx doesn't love Saix immediately but he eventually does, so in the meantime, I don't wanna hear any, "Saix, you evil!" or "SaixDemyx? that's crack..." if you wish to review, and i do like reviews, then try to make them as nice as possible.  
Also, this is a roleplay, done between two people- me and my sister.

His boots clicked hollowly in the hall as he walked. The solid white, almost pearl-like walls towered around him. The place was like a cathedral, except without any of the warmth and peace one might feel while being inside a cathedral. It was cold and unfeeling...as if the place was dead and without a heart.  
He walked quickly, glancing into open doorways and even walking into a few rooms as he passed. His golden eyes darted around in every direction, taking in every detail around him as he searched. He was searching for something very specific and so far he had been unable to find it...he had been unable to find _him._

Walking past the dining room, he glanced in to see the Superior pouring over some papers on the table in front of him. Xemnas didn't even look up as Saix passed. Usually the lesser of the two would stop and give his Superior some sort of greeting, but not now...not when he was so desperate to find what he desired.  
Leaving the other Nobody he continued down the corridor, the clacking of his boots on the marble becoming faster and louder as his pace quickened.  
The other member of the Organization that he was currently seeking could usually be found relatively easily. He could usually be found joking and laughing with Number VIII and Number XIII, but now he was nowhere to be found.  
Finally getting fed up, Saix decided to leave the castle and head outside. Upon stepping out of the castle doors, he shielded his eyes with one hand as the sun hit his face. He knew, that as a Nobody, he shouldn't find things like this fascinating and even beautiful, but for some reason he just couldn't help it. Maybe he was fooling himself into thinking he had feelings and emotions...he tended to not think about it too much.

Gazing around the garden, which lay just outside the castle, he brushed a stray strand of blue away from his cheek and set off around the outside of the garden. Perhaps Number IX was somewhere out here playing with that infernal instrument of his. Its not that Saix particularly hated the sound of it...in fact quite the contrary. That was one of the things that attracted the Diviner to the Nocturne, but the younger of the two insisted on playing whenever he possibly could...even during mission meetings. He would be just sitting there plucking away while the Superior attempted to relay his plans to them.  
Sighing with slight frustration, Saix was just about to come to the conclusion that he was never going to find him when his slightly pointed ears suddenly began picking up a faint sound coming from the small patch of woods that sat on the edge of the garden.  
The sound was unmistakable. Soft and gentle, like slowly trickling water or a smooth breeze. It made his heart jump a little as he walked toward it, the sound gradually growing in volume and distinction.  
He came to the edge of a small creek and his eyes followed it before coming to rest on the form of a slender figure with what appeared to be an oddly shaped guitar balanced on his lap.  
Finally he had found him. Demyx.

Demyx was playing his sitar, an instrument that also doubled as his battle weapon. It had been crafted to resemble the Organizations symbol and glistened brilliant blue in the light that filtered down through the trees around the young Nocturne.  
Demyx looked absolutely irresistible sitting there, lost in his own little world, contently plucking away at his sitar. Saix actually considered leaving the younger man alone and not disturbing him at all...but, he was then reminded of how much he had wanted to find him...he thought of nothing but Demyx. He couldn't get him out of his mind. His face. His eyes...his body...images of the boy flitting in an out of his mind constantly, always the same...he wanted him; needed him...ached for him. He couldn't just forget him now...not when he was so close to having him.

Stepping forward, into the light, the sound of his boots muffled in the thick grass, he slowly approached the other. He didn't want to frighten him, but he knew very well that Demyx didn't exactly like him. In fact, Saix had witnessed, on more than one occasion, the blonde being absolutely terrified of him. He had even overheard him telling Number VIII that he, Saix, frightened him. It had caused a horrible pang to go off in his chest...dare he say heart, when he had heard that and come to the realization that Demyx most likely hated him.  
He wasn't going to give up though. He needed to claim Demyx and make him his...no one but him would have the beautiful Nocturne.

"Your playing is beautiful..." He whispered as he knelt down beside Demyx, long, black cloak spread out on the ground around him. He leaned his face closer to Demyx's and reached out with one hand to strum the tips of his fingers down the strings of the sitar. His hand briefly brushed Demyx's, "And so are you..." And with those words, he leaned in that last little bit, throwing all caution to the winds, and pressed his lips against Demyx's. He held the boy's face with one hand, his fingers twitching and sneaking into his hair and down his neck while his other hand took hold of Demyx's shoulder, fingers digging in perhaps a little too tightly...

----

The melodies washed through Demyx's soul and the air, the beautiful, bitter-sweet music of his sitar flowed through the sky like a gentle breeze. Demyx had been so relaxed, his bare feet gently in the nearby crook, the wet, cold water just firmly splashing up onto his ankles. Demyx was in a brilliant mood. He always was when he was alone with nature and his sitar; just him and his melodious instrument. Demyx breathed in, in and out again, shutting his eyes. And right before closing his deep blue eyes, his began playing his sitar a bit more quicker and happier now, his fingers gliding gracefully on the string instrument, not missing one beat or string what so ever.  
Without even knowing, the small stream in front of him began to swirl oddly, and after a while, large drops of the water began leaping in and out of the stream, creating a cheerful dance. Demyx smiled his fingers still moving beautifully across his sitar strings.

It wasn't until then, he heard a voice. With a quick and yet short, quiet gasp, the blonde immediately stopped his happy playing, turned his head and saw Saix in front of him. Not before long he felt himself getting scared and slightly nervous. Saix...well, wasn't really the type who'd just come out and look for Demyx, and in such a dark and deep place to find. Demyx gave a small gulp and a shudder when Saix had complimented him on his lovely playing, didn't respond at all.  
What was...he doing?  
And then Saix sat down next to him, awfully close. Demyx was getting much more nervous than he was before.  
"S-Saix...?" stuttered Demyx in almost nothing but a gentle whisper.

He was getting closer, and Demyx then found himself sweating nervously. His voice shuddered again. Demyx gave another hard gulp, feeling Saix's hand brush his own and he very nervously widened his eyes at Saix's next words...

_"And so are you..."_

Demyx was shocked, almost horrified. Was this really happening? Was this REALLY happening? As Saix kissed Demyx, the blonde found himself too frightened to pull away, feeling the Deviner's each and every touch, in his hair and on his shoulders... which he happened to be squeezing _way_ too tightly. Demyx winced, squeezing his blue eyes shut for a moment. He hadn't spoken once since Saix had come here, and he wasn't expecting for the Superior to come here, either. This was Demyxs' secret spot and regreated playing his sitar so loudly out in the forest.

This had to stop! And now! Demyx didn't have any feelings at all for this older man. In fact, he disliked him very, very much. Demyx lifted his hands, placing them on Saix's torso and pulling away, not too fast, nor too slow. He stared into Saix's golden eyes, a deep confused expression upon the Nocturne's face. His eyebrows were narrowed in a sad and yet confused way.  
"Sa-Saix..." murmured the blonde, with a soft gulp and a breath, "I...I don't...like you in that way..."  
Demyx gave another deep expression, his deep blue eyes leaving Saix's golden ones. He removed his hands from Saix's torso, gathering his sitar and standing up. He quickly walked a little further away, taking one more glance back at the Superior... so confused... before he ran away back to the castle.

----

How long had he been waiting for this? Days...weeks...months...maybe even longer. He had been having these strange and irrepressible urges and desires for Number IX, but never had he acted upon them. Perhaps the opportunity just hadn't presented itself yet. Or maybe he had been too unsure or too...nervous? Either way, he couldn't suppress those urges anymore. He needed to do something about it, so as his lips connected with Demyx's he felt a surge through his body, an intense feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment. Finally, he had him...

Sighing against the blonde's mouth, he leaned in even closer, fingers tightening on his shoulder and his other hand pushing deeper into the hair on the back of his head. He intended on deepening the kiss but he suddenly sensed resistance from the other man. Demyx was refusing him..._him_? How could he refuse him? How could anyone _refuse him_?  
A soft but dangerous growl left Saix's lips as Demyx pushed him away and his eyes narrowed in frustration. Why?! Why had he pushed him away?!  
Saix's teeth were bared slightly and the tips of his blue hair were beginning to stand on end. As he stared back into Demyx's terrified, blue eyes all he felt was anger and betrayal. No one ever refused _him_.

He didn't try to pull Demyx back after the blonde pulled away, though it took him a moment before he was able to take his hands away from him, but that was only because Demyx had stood up and left his side.  
Saix was left there alone by the softly babbling brook, the water instantly reminding him of the Nocturne. He didn't look up as Demyx ran back to the castle and he didn't see him when he looked back. He just stared down into the water, teeth clenched and eyes murderous. His hair was now standing straight up from the back of his head and his eyes began glowing with anger.  
Standing suddenly, he raised both hands into the air before bringing them back down with such force that the energy radiating off of them cause a deep crack to split the ground at his feet, shooting straight across the stream and a good distance across the other side.  
Water from the creak sprayed up around the Deviner, splattering his cloak and feet. Once he had seen what he had done he sighed and closed his eyes, putting one hand to his forehead. His eyes were no longer glowing and his hair went back flat against his head, fangs retracted back into his mouth.

_How_ could Demyx refuse him? Wasn't Saix desirable? Why wouldn't Demyx want him?  
Saix's mind buzzed and hummed as he stood there, fuming over the fact that he had just been rejected. He knew Demyx didn't like him, deep down he knew that very well...but rejection had never really crossed his mind. He always got what he wanted... always...


	2. Chapter II

**Warnings: Sexual content lies inside this chapter today. Mwuahahahahahaaaa~**

A/n: Also, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed - such kind remarks! Thanks! I like them reviews, by the wai. Enjoy and don't get angry at Saix because he LOVES Demyx. L-O-V-E, got it memorized?

**-::::::**-

He didn't see Demyx again for the rest of the day. He assumed the blonde would want to stay as far away from him as possible, and he didn't go looking for him. He simply returned to the meeting room as ordered by Xemnas and went over plans with him until the sun finally set and he was permitted to retire to his room.  
Since Demyx left him in the forest, he hadn't been able to get that image out of his head. The sight of Demyx's face after he kissed him. The look of sorrow and confusion clouding those beautiful eyes of his. He hadn't meant to cause that look, that...fear. But, oddly enough, that fear, that expression kept rising back to the surface of his mind. It had triggered something inside him, some animalistic urge that he had never felt before. The only time he felt anything similar was when in battle it was necessary for him to go into his berserk mode when there was no other way to defeat his enemy.  
Demyx made him feel that way...like there was no other way...  
During his meeting with Xemnas he had decided something. He was going to take Demyx...he didn't care if the Nocturne didn't want him, he was going to take him. He needed to be with him, only if it was for one night and if it was by force...he couldn't control his feelings any longer.

Several hours after everyone had gone into their rooms Saix was still awake. He had waited until the opening and closing of doors had gone silent. He was faintly aware that the doors of Numbers VIII and XIII had been the ones he was hearing but didn't give it any thought. The only one on his mind was Demyx and his door was on the other side of the castle.  
Once everything was still and quiet, he left his room and began down the dark hallway. He was confident that he wouldn't be caught, not that he was afraid. Every other member of the Organization, but Xemnas, feared him and wouldn't dare to ask him why he was awake and out of his room at this hour.  
It took him no time at all to make his way through the winding corridors to the other side of the castle where he knew Demyx slept. He located his door without any trouble and reached out to test the handle. It turned smoothly in his hand and he was able to push the door open without the least bit of trouble. Silently closing the door and flipping the lock securely, he gazed across the dark room, eyes falling on the sleeping form of Demyx. The room looked just like all the others, even his own. The only difference was the subtle color differences. This room had more blue in it than his did, but it wasn't enough to make a dramatic difference.  
Saix stepped further into the room and, glancing to the side, noticed the sitar leaning against the wall, quiet and innocent.

The man's breath hitched slightly as Demyx stirred in his sleep.  
Was he really going to do this?  
Of course, he had to...there was no other way...  
As he finally reached the bed, he slowly pulled off his black, leather gloves and laid them on the table near the bed. He wanted to feel Demyx's skin against his bare hands.  
Lowering himself down on the side of the bed, he gazed down at Demyx's face. He looked so peaceful and beautiful laying there as he slept. Like some sort of angel, but real...real, enough for Saix to reach out and brush his fingers down the boy's cheek. It was so smooth and soft, which only encouraged Saix to go further. He slowly began pulling the sheets down the Nocturne's body.  
The more of Demyx's body that was revealed, the faster Saix's breathing became and he felt his blood begin to heat up and pump rapidly through his veins.  
Demyx wore nothing but a pair of deliciously tight shorts and an equally tight t-shirt, which, Saix noted, was raised above his belly button, giving the elder an excellent view of his perfect, flat stomach.  
With the sheets pulled down to just above Demyx's knees, Saix placed his hands on the boy's thighs. He pushed his fingers up the insides, shuddering at the smoothness he felt. He then worked his hands up under the boy's shirt, with no hesitation began thumbing his nipples, and even pinched them slightly.  
As he did this, he leaned down and began kissing up the boy's neck, hands still freely molesting his upper body...

-

After that entire situation earlier, Demyx found himself very scared almost through out the entire rest of the day. Trying to be as far away from Saix as possible. Demyx was scared of Saix. He was terrified of him. Yet, he felt somewhat sad for Saix... But really trying hard to forget about it that night was tough. In addition, when going to sleep, he felt very tired.

His body was completely weak, worn out. He was deep asleep, lovely and beautiful dreams soaring through his mind as he slept. Then he felt cold, freezing. His sheets had been pulled down. Demyx shuddered at the sudden cold rush on his bare legs and arms. Then something else met Demyx's body. Something was pushing against his thighs and touching him in places that he didn't rightly want to be touched in.

He slowly opened his blue eyes, just barely tilting his head to the side to stare up at was probably one of his worst nightmares looming over him. Saix. Demyx gave a soft, quiet gasp, shooting backwards, the back of his head hitting the wall with a loud thunk.  
"Saix, what are you doing?" Demyx said in a nervous tone. "G-Get off!"

However, that look in Saix's eyes was scary. It was horrifying.  
"Saix!" he cried out nervously. "Go away. J-Just leave me alone...!" But the Deviner's hard pinching and thumbing grew harder and worse and Demyx found himself wincing hard. And he began to sweat a little. He was getting quite panicked, very nervous, his body growing hot and steam filling up through his brain and veins.  
And the Superior's kisses became harder and rougher as well.

This has never happened to Demyx before. In fact, nobody has ever been with Demyx. Everyone had...never accepted him in that kind of way. Now Saix was moving on him? Demyxs' least favorite somebody to be with. Another frightened shudder was loosened from Demyx's lips, small drops of sweat falling from his forehead and staining his sheets.

Then he thought of something: i_Use self-defense/i!_

Demyx went to raise his hand high, plummeting down towards the Deviner's face as fast as he could, hoping to hit him and perhaps get him off. Demyx had never been more scared in his entire nobody life.

-

Arousal pumped through Saix. Just the thought of being in a position like this with Demyx was enough to get him aroused, but actually experiencing it for real...it took only seconds for him to reach a full erection.  
He released a shallow groan against the blonde's neck and allowed his lower half to push down against Demyx softly, which only caused another, slightly louder groan to escape his lips.

Demyx was awake. Looking up from the boy's neck, Saix actually smiled. The blue haired Superior hardly ever smiled, unless he had just defeated a particularly difficult enemy. Nothing amused Saix and nothing made him happy...except, of course, Demyx.  
"Shh...its alright..." He whispered, attempting his best to sound soothing and gentle, "Just relax..." He hoped this would indeed sooth Demyx but deep down he knew it probably wouldn't. Saix would resort to force if need be, but that really wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Demyx to want him and be his willingly...but his need was too great, so he continued...  
Despite the younger man's pleading Saix continued the assault on his body. He moved his mouth down his neck, nibbling at his collarbone and squeezing his nipples.  
The Nocturne's body felt amazing. Small and weak against his own larger frame. His arms and legs were lean and slender, where as Saix's were more muscular and Saix found that irresistible. There was definitely no turning back now...

Moving down lower, Saix wedged his hips between Demyx's thighs and growled against his shoulder as he ground himself against him. Demyx's body was so small compared to his that as Saix pushed his hips down, the boy's legs had to spread quite wide to accommodate him.  
As he continued to roll his hips against Demyx he moved his hands down and pushed the hem of the boy's shirt up his chest to expose his entire torso. The sight made Saix's breath hitch and his member pulse with need. The young Nocturne was so beautiful. Why hadn't another member of the Organization taken him before now? How could anyone possibly resist him?  
Tearing his eyes away from Demyx's body, he focused in on his face, particularly his eyes and he was met with that same expression of fear he had seen in the woods. It sent a shudder down the elder's spine. That look was so intoxicating and it made Saix want Demyx even more.  
He wanted to lean down and kiss him but as he was about to do so, he caught the swift movement of the boy's hand coming toward his face. With lightning-quick reflexes, he snatched Demyx's wrist out of the air before it could touch his face.  
How dare he! How dare he try to strike him! Who the hell did he think he was? No one ever hit Saix!  
Without thinking, Saix brought his own hand back and brought it roughly across Demyx's cheek, the backs of his fingers leaving a hot, stinging mark upon the Nocturne's otherwise flawless face.  
"You will regret that..." He hissed, taking very tight hold of both of Demyx's wrists and pinning them down roughly to the mattress before plunging down and crushing his lips against the boy's. He wasted no time in forcing his eager tongue into Demyx's mouth, greedily exploring everything he could reach.  
Saix's usually small canines had suddenly grown as he kissed Demyx and his hair began to raise up off his head. With his eyes closed it was impossible to see if they had began glowing yet or not, but as he slowly opened them while pulling back to take a breath, the two men's faces were lit up with a ghostly and sickly greenish-blue light. He stared into Demyx's own normal eyes and licked his lips, his slender tongue carefully avoiding the tips of his now razor-sharp fangs, "I must have you..." He growled.  
His voice had changed. It was deep and raspy, sounding more like the growl of an animal than that of a human.

With his large hands, still keeping Demyx's firmly pressed against the bed he leaned down again, claiming the boy's mouth and biting at his lower lip with his fangs. He could taste his skin strongly in his mouth and could almost swear that he tasted blood too, though he didn't think he had broken Demyx's skin.  
Pulling and biting at Demyx's lower lip once more, he left the boy's mouth and returned to his neck where he located a small pulsing spot where he could feel blood rushing just underneath the delicious flesh. He greedily attacked it, biting, sucking, and licking until he finally felt blood rush into his mouth and over his lips. It was only a very small amount, a few drops at most, but still plenty to make the man moan deeply and thrust his hips forward, lust screaming in his brain.  
"Your blood is delicious..." He growled, grinning as he licked his lips and then licked at the spot on Demyx's neck where there was now a large, dark bruise and a few drops of crimson leaking from the boy's skin. He lapped at it eagerly until the wound refused to give him anymore and he returned to Demyx's mouth. Instead of roughly kissing him again he simply brushed his lips across Demyx's, the moisture from his saliva and the boy's blood allowing them to slide against each other smoothly.  
Eyes heavily lidded, Saix stared down at Demyx and the light within them pulsed dangerously, "Screaming..." He rasped, as he tightened his fingers around his wrists, "Would be a very bad idea, indeed..."

-

"No! No, Saix! You've gotta stop this!" Demyx cried out. He was so scared, terrified at the entire situation that was happening to him. Then at the sudden soft voice, Demyx was even more nervous, feeling the hot sweat dripping down the side of his face. Wincing at the touches that Saix was giving to Demyx was hurting him. "No! Saix, please! I don't wanna do this!"  
Feeling his long legs being spread apart made his heart beat faster and he felt painful feeling of his skin being pulled tightly, and he winced again.

Then feeling his shirt being pushed up was bad too, the sudden cold rush flowing onto his warm skin, sent a very unpleasant feeling up his spine.  
Then looking into Saix's eyes was enough to make him faint. Seeing Saix bring his hand back, Demyx's eyes widened and his voice shuddered very lightly. Then it came. That sudden strike on Demyx's face. He gasped lightly, going to pull his hands up to the hot feeling on his cheek, only to have them shoved down onto the mattress roughly and Saix attacking his lips with his own.

He couldn't handle it, the hot steam and water filling up in the corners of his eyes built up to only have them stream down his cheeks. And a small whimper erupted from Demyx's throat, wanting so badly to just gently rub that stinging feeling on the side of Demyx's face. Feeling Saix's tongue made Demyx pull back, trying to pry Saix off, but it didn't really seem to be working. When Saix had pulled away again, Demyx took in a very deep breath of hair, feeling the tear stains harden on his cheeks then get wet again with freshly new tears.

"Saix, please stop this!" he sobbed. "I'm... I'm..." He murmured lightly, embarrassed to say what he wanted to say but he did say it. "I'm so scared..."  
But seeing him with large fangs and glowing eyes made Demyx panic even more, his blood getting extraordinarily hot. Then Saix began biting his neck. Demyx was still crying.  
"No, Saix! Stop it! Please!"  
Biting down, Demyx let loose a soft painful cry, more and more large tear drops spilling from Demyx's beautiful and gorgeous blue eyes. Demyx tried kicking his legs, hoping to get Saix off him. And his next words scared Demyx so much, that if he had had a heart, it would've skipped a beat.  
His tears and sweat collided and he let out a terrorized moan... wishing that this would perhaps soon end. For Demyx's sake...

-

As pathetic and frantic as Demyx's pleads were, it only encouraged Saix. Those cries and pleas send a thrill down his spine and sent off electric sparks in his brain. He loved hearing Demyx cry like this. He wanted to hear more...feel more of those sparks and thrills.  
After he had struck him, Saix saw Demyx about to touch his face before he had grabbed his wrists. Leaning down, the berserker nudged his face against Demyx's where he had hit him and pressed his lips against it. The skin was hot and Saix could still feel, on his own hand, the sting from hitting the boy so hard.

"Don't be scared..." Saix whispered, nuzzling into the side of Demyx's neck, perhaps in an attempt to comfort him, though he truly did not intend to give Demyx any real comfort. He was too caught up in only taking what he wanted from the Nocturne and not really giving him anything in return, "Please don't be scared..." Glancing up, Saix noticed that Demyx was crying. He hadn't really noticed until just now and it made his eyes glint and the light within pulse. Without hesitation he leaned down again and drug his tongue up the length of Demyx's face, cleaning it of tears. The salty flavor spread over his tongue and he closed his eyes to savor it. It was different from the taste of his blood, but no less delicious. Everything about Demyx was delicious...

Grinding down with his hips once more, he was reminded of his aching arousal, where it was tightly confined inside his uncomfortably tight, leather pants. He couldn't believe he had lasted this long. Maybe he felt sorry for Demyx and wanted to keep him out of pain for as long as he could...but time was starting to run out and Saix needed release.  
Reaching for the waistband of Demyx's shorts, he released the boy's wrists but gave them a threatening squeeze before he did so just so he wouldn't try anything. As he took the elastic in his fingers, he was knocked in the waist by one of the boy's knees when he kicked. The Deviner growled and grasped Demyx's thighs roughly, extended nails digging into his flesh.  
"You're making this harder than it has to be..." He growled, mouth right next to Demyx's ear and rough breath ghosting his neck. Then, without warning, Saix grabbed the boy's waist and flipped him over onto his stomach in one fluid motion. Wasting no more time, he quickly yanked Demyx's shorts off his hips and down his legs before straightening his upper body and undoing the button and zipper of his own pants.  
He let out a small groan of relief as his erection was finally released.  
Reaching down with both hands, he pressed his fingers into the fleshy globes of Demyx's rear and pulled them apart slowly, breathing heavy and ragged.  
Then, taking hold of his length at the base, he lowered his hips, pressing the tip against the Nocturne's entrance. With his face lowered next to Demyx's he kissed his neck and whispered, "If you relax, it won't hurt as much..."

And with that, the Deviner began pushing, fingers digging into Demyx's hips to keep them steady. He pushed his hips forward until he had sheathed himself completely inside the younger man.  
Demyx was so tight, but it felt amazing to have his velvet warmth wrapped around his throbbing length. It made Saix gasp softly and his breath caught in his chest as he shifted, testing out his new position.  
"Oh Demyx..." He moaned, resting his chest against the boy's back and releasing his hips to reach up and locate the blonde's hands, lacing their fingers together, "So tight...but so good..."  
Pressing his face against the back of Demyx's shoulder, Saix began pulling out about half way before pushing back in, the friction driving him wild.  
He pulled out again, and then pushed back, each time going a bit faster. The faster he went the tighter his fingers became on Demyx's hands. He then bit down on the crook of Demyx's shoulder, quickening his pace even more. Before long, he was pulling all the way out before thrusting back in quickly.  
Taking his hand away from one of Demyx's, he slid it down his body, feeling his curves and his skin before pushing it underneath the boy's chest to play with his nipples a bit more. Thumbing and pinching each one he then pushed his hand down the boy's torso before he came to his member, which he took in his hand and began stroking it quickly.  
"You're going to come too..." He growled, his tone sounding almost threatening. Sucking on Demyx's neck, he pumped the boy's length in time with the thrust of his hips, his growls and moans muffled against Demyx's shoulder...

-

Saix's whispers and calm mutters on Demyx's cheek made him even more frightened.  
"Don't do this! Please, get off me!" cried Demyx, his tears still streaming down his cheeks. When Saix had licked away Demyx's tears, they were quickly replaced with more new ones, these bigger and heavier. He gave a deep and soft whimpers when Saix's squeezed his wrists, knowing they might break, but the cracking sound never came, and Demyx, just barely, relaxed. But he was quickly alerted when Saix had dug his finger nails into the insides of Demyx's soft thighs.

But when Saix flipped him over, Demyx immediately got so scared he might've fainted.  
"No, Saix! No!" He screeched. Feeling his own shorts being pulled down, he continued crying, resisting the urge to just cry out as loud as he could and pray that somebody would come. Then it came. The sudden hard thrust came and Demyx cried out loudly, the pain filling through his body hurt him so, heavy tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Saix, stop, please..." pleaded the blond again softly. He felt horrible, feeling Saix's member inside his body, it felt absolutely horrible. He couldn't stand it. He felt him go even deeper and he screamed again. "SAIX STOP!"  
Then feeling the Superior's hands on his own member made him cry even more... he felt like giving up. Almost just giving in... But he didn't want to do this! Or let it happen!

"Saix, stop!"  
It continued though, hearing each growl and moan from Saix's mouth against his shoulder, Demyx shuddered painfully, still feeling Saix's hard erection inside him was making his legs weak and he wanted to collapse.

He was...letting everything happen. He wasn't fighting anymore... letting Saix take control, not pleading as much. There was nothing the Nocturne could do except just face it... It still cried though, saying a few 'please's and 'stop's before he just finally gave in, his knees growing weak and about anytime, getting ready to fall.

-

Saix's climax was close. He had already been close even before flipping Demyx over. His lower body quivered and the tight muscles in his stomach contracted with each forward thrust from his hips.  
He groaned against Demyx's neck, the sound deep and animal-like.  
As his thrusts became quicker so did his hand, where it still stroked the younger man. He wanted Demyx to come along with him. Maybe for some twisted reason he thought that would make it alright; what he was doing to him.  
"Your body is amazing..." He growled, grinning against the Nocturne's shoulder before licking up the side of his neck and nibbling on his earlobe.  
Saix then had a fleeting thought. What would happen after this was all over?  
The two men would never be able to be in the same room together again. Demyx would surely have a panic attack and Saix probably wouldn't be able to control himself. After having Demyx like this, he would have to exercise every ounce of control he processed not to attack the blonde each time he saw him.  
Saix wasn't able to keep his thoughts straight enough to consider this however. As the seconds ticked by he inched closer and closer to his release.

"I won't stop..." Saix hissed, abandoning his false tone of comfort, "You're mine..._mine_..."  
Saix then released Demyx's other hand and reached beneath him, looping both arms around his waist and bringing them both up into a sitting position. He pulled Demyx back against his chest and tightened his arms where they were now wrapped around the boy's ribcage.  
In this position, he had better access to Demyx's length and he was able to thrust upward with his hips, powerful leg muscles working tirelessly.  
Attaching his lips to Demyx's neck once more, he began marking the opposite side of the perfect column than he had earlier. He created a powerful suction on the boy's skin, teeth scraping across the flesh and tongue tasting the small patch inside his mouth. Before long he had created another shining bruise. With two marks like this, Demyx would have a much harder time hiding them from the other Organization members. He belonged to Saix totally and completely now.

Saix felt his body suddenly approach his release and he grasped Demyx's hips in a death-grip, back arching and hips thrusting upward violently to burry himself as deeply inside the Nocturne as possible.  
His body convulsed and spasmed, hips jerking, as his seed was emptied deep inside the younger man. The blue haired Superior let out a long groan, eyes squeezing shut and arms tightening around Demyx as he allowed the last traces of his orgasm to slowly fade away.  
After a few brief moments Saix opened his eyes and rested his head against Demyx's shoulder, a small, contented smile curving his lips.  
"Your turn..." He whispered, hand returning to the boy's length and stroking it very quickly, almost franticly.  
He had yet to remove himself from Demyx's body. The warm and secure feeling he had while still buried inside the boy was too blissful to let end just yet.  
"Come for me, Demyx..." He murmured, his comforting and almost kind tone returning, "I want to see you come..."

-

Saix's moans were scaring Demyx, making him sweat frantically. Tears and the blonde's sweat were colliding, making him very hot. Already uncomfortable in this position, feeling Saix's crazy strokes at his erection, he was then pulled up to have his back lean against Saix's torso. Demyx was still crying, positivally despising every moment.  
"Please, stop, Saix..." moaned the crying teen. There was literally nothing the Nocturne could do. Saix was much stronger than he was, and not to mention Demyx was absolutely terrified of him, hardly ever wanting to be near him and now _this_ was happening to him.

"Don't!" he hissed, feeling Saix's thick member going in deeper, making his hips twitch upsettingly, his eyes closing very, very tightly, knuckles turning pale. Saix was almost hitting a very sensitive spot.  
And as Saix bit down on his neck again, he angrily opened his eyes.  
"STOP IT!" he screamed loudly, feeling Saix going even deeper. He let the tears that had been building up in the corners of his eyes fall, removing the dried tearstains from a little earlier.

This was bad. Saix wanted him to come, and Demyx most definitely didn't want to come. His erection quivered and his breath shuddered loudly.  
"No... no no!" he cried, trying not to let himself go. There wasn't even really much of a choice... Demyx couldn't hold it... it soon came. Then it did. Feeling the orgasm come falling out of the end of his member, he briefly leant back, only for a moment.  
"I don't wanna do this!" he cried. "Please, stop..."

Demyx was still crying, but almost silently... He had come and knew Saix would probably be pleased by it... But Demyx wasn't pleased. He wasn't even in a good mood. He simply shut his eyes, letting more tears flood down his red cheeks...

-

Saix held onto Demyx tightly, arms around him in an almost loving embrace. He did love the Nocturne...in his own way. It probably wasn't the right kind of love, but he was still a Nobody and Nobodies weren't supposed to love anyway. Still, he felt a strong affection for Demyx and had a need to be with him. It tore at his "heart" and made his stomach go all-tight whenever he thought about him. He spent sleepless nights with the blonde filling his head, images of his face and body never giving him a moment's peace.

As his impressive load had been emptied inside the boy, almost filling him to overflow, Saix wished, only for a brief moment, that Demyx wanted him and that he had been willing. He even felt a slight bit of regret, but the feeling soon flitted away, replaced by a warm contentment that spread throughout his body and made him feel weak but comfortable.  
As he pumped Demyx, his eyes were focused downward on his hand where he was forcing the younger man to come. He held Demyx around the waist with one hand and as Demyx's release finally racked his body, the spasms easily felt by the elder, Saix closed his eyes and gasped as the boy's inner muscles clenched around his now soft member, sending a few more spasms of his own up and down his spine.  
The Deviner allowed himself a deep sigh as he pulled Demyx back against his chest, wanting nothing more than to hold him. He pushed his face against Demyx's neck and breathed him in. His skin was hot and slightly damp from perspiration, his scent intoxicating.  
"Demyx..." He breathed, holding him closer and pushing his fingers underneath the blonde's shirt, feeling the heated skin he found there, "You did well..."  
As he complimented the blonde, he hoped it would please him and that he might even smile and want to embrace him back.  
These delusional thoughts entered his mind quite frequently whenever he would think of the boy. He imagined Demyx smiling at him and running toward him to jump into his arms. He imagined him spread upon the mattress beneath him, cheeks stained pink and eyes misted with lust for him as he moaned his name and begged him for more...

Reaching up with one hand, Saix pushed his fingers through Demyx's hair and kissed his cheek before slowly shifting their position to turn the blonde over, onto his back. As he did this his flaccid member slipped out from Demyx's body, leaving a glistening trail of moisture down the boy's inner thigh.  
"You will not tell anyone of this..." Saix murmured as he leaned over Demyx, thick sheets of blue curtained around them. He then leaned down to kiss the blonde one more time, lips capturing the other's gently and tongue tracing Demyx's mouth before he pulled away slowly.  
As he looked into Demyx's eyes after pulling back he wished he could stay with him. He wanted to shed his cloak, which now clung uncomfortably to his skin, and lay down next to the blonde, wrap his arms protectively around him and stay with him until he fell asleep.  
He knew Demyx didn't want him...much less want him to stay as he slept.

Standing, Saix shook his damp hair away from his eyes and re-fastened his pants, cloak slipping back into place, covering any trace of the blonde that remained on his clothes.  
Saix began to turn toward the door but leaned back down over Demyx and touched his hair softly, "Until the next time, my beautiful Nocturne..." He whispered, and with that he turned away from the bed and swept from the room, pulling the door closed behind him. As he walked down the corridor, heart still thumping loudly in his chest, he smiled and wondered, with amusement, what Demyx would do with his gloves once he discovered the Superior had not taken them with him.

-

Demyx felt completely empty after the orgasm, nothing left to give; oh, how he hoped this would end soon. And after a few moments of deep breathing, Saix had told him he'd done well... Demyx didn't respond, all he did was breathe, still feeling his hot tears dripping from his blue eyes.  
The blonde didn't know why this had to happen...the incident that had happened earlier in the forest was terrible enough. Demyx didn't know this would be coming. He had no clue.

Demyx let out a shallow breath, then a gulp, "You've had your way with me, now leave me alone..."  
He said it in almost a very soft whisper, his eyes so wet and moist, they almost sparkled. As Saix began laying him down, he felt the Superior's member being pulled out him...and he let out a very soft whimper of pain. The entire time was so painful and then finally having it being removed was painful as well.

_"You will tell no one of this..."_

Those words made fear strike into Demyx's face. Then the Deviner leaned down and kissed him again, the blonde fighting to get away, just the back of his head pushing into his mattress uncomfortably.  
He just wanted Saix to leave! And get out of his room!  
Demyx didn't exactly watch Saix stand and put his cloak back on, instead, he sort of stared forward in shock.

When Saix leant down again, and said calm words that flowed through Demyx's mind wildly.  
_Until the next time, my beautiful Nocturne..._  
They rang through his mind like a bell, constantly bonging and ringing, almost hurting his ears.

Demyx took one more very short glance at Saix leaving his room, and knowing for _sure_ that he was gone. His heart was pounding insanely, wondering if Demyx might have a heart attack. His eyes were wide with terror and his mouth was slightly open, his body shaking uncontrollably. Demyx knew that the next time he looked at Saix, it wouldn't be just a casual glance...

Looking to the side slowly, eyes locking on the door, he shuddered again, still feeling his entire body quivering. Then he noticed something else: Saix's gloves. They were still in the room, lying comfortably on Demyx's bed side table. Very hesitantly, Demyx's hand reached out for the leather gloves, picking up both in one hand, and bringing them close to his face.  
He stared at them with a sad expression, sorrow filling his heart and soul. He felt alone and insecure. He shut his eyes for a moment, pulling the gloves close to his nose and sniffed them. They smelled exactly like Saix. Saix's scent was almost a vanilla type scent; it was soft and did smell very good.

And after a moment of smelling Saix's gloves, the Nocturne leaned down in his bed, pulling up his covers slowly and began crying again, these tears were the biggest this time, and the longest, as he held Saix's gloves close to his face, knowing his life had changed...


	3. Chapter III

**Warnings: More sex xD 'Cept this is willing, none of the scary raping!**

A/n: Be warned, this chapter is REALLY long- 20 pages, to be precise. There will not also be an update for a while, that's why the chapter is so long.

The next few days were bad for Demyx. He had had miserable nights for so long, not getting a moments sleep. His brain was focused on the one Superior that had changed that one night. Saix.  
Every night, Demyx would cry, not being able to get the frightening thoughts out of his mind and away. He wasn't one of those people who could just forget something so easily and let it roll off their shoulders. No, this time, it stayed, knowing it wouldn't be leaving for a long _long_ time.  
And after the few days, he ran into several other members, such as Axel, one of Demyx's very good friends. When Axel saw something was wrong with Demyx, seeing his miserable expression that was so deep and sad, he questioned, what was wrong? Demyx would tell him that everything was all right, and head back to his room again. Demyx had spent the last three days spending time in his room, crying deeply and loudly, holding himself and sadly sobbing.

In addition, whenever the blonde would so much as even see Saix from a far distance... he'd immediately run and go in the opposite direction. Even once, he had accidentally bumped into Saix down one of the long corridors, making a loud gasp, blushing and would run off again...

Demyx was so tired... sleep tearing at him, making him almost in an irritable mood. That's why he wouldn't come out of his room sometimes.

That night with Saix was too scary, too horrible for it to get out of his mind, knowing he'd hear his door knob turn and he'd see the Superior walk inside, placing his lips against his and the whole thing would happen all over again... Demyx dreaded that, hoping it would never happen again...

Even if there was another strange emotion clawing at him from deep down inside him...

It was one of those 'other' nights when Demyx couldn't sleep, yet again. Those images flowing through his mind, the sound of the door opening and hearing Saix's voice...continued through his mind.  
...He couldn't take this anymore...this not being able to sleep was driving Demyx mad. He sat up on the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes, which looked exhausted. He was frightened, so scared... knowing Saix would come for him again. He looked at the door, knowing he'd see it open, knowing he would see that Superior again and oh god... the worst would come to him...

Demyx rose to his feet, approaching his door quietly. He walked out into one of the long, dark, quiet corridors, the sounds of Demyx's door closing the only sound. And the spooky wind blowing the trees which scraped against the castle silently. Demyx slowly walked down the hallways, very scared... he didn't know what he was doing... he knew he just needed to do _it_!  
Then his eyes laid upon the door. Saix's door to be exact. The blond hesitantly reached out for the handle and very scared, heart pounding, sweat forming on his head... he turned it, peeping inside... scared to death...

-

"Saix! Did you hear me?"

Looking up, the Deviner blinked and focused on the angry face of his Superior. The silver haired man stared at him, arms crossed, fingers tapping on his arm in irritation.  
"My apologies, Superior..." He answered, straightening his back and folding his hands on the table in front of him. Xemnas sighed in slight frustration and continued to stare at Saix for another moment before speaking again.

"You have been distracted for the past several days, Number VII..." He said. Saix hated it when he used only his Organization number to address him, "And I wonder what could possibly be on your mind that is more important than what I am telling you..."

"Its nothing, Xemnas..." Saix replied in a flat tone, tired, golden eyes staring, but unseeing, at Xemnas' face. The other man simply rubbed his forehead before raising his other hand and motioning toward the door.

"That's enough for today...you are excused..." He muttered without giving Saix another glance. He turned his attention toward a computer monitor behind him and began typing. Saix rose and left the room silently, grateful to be out of there so he wouldn't have to put up with Xemnas' annoying questions.

Saix wandered down the corridor, undecided about what he should actually do now. He thought he would be in that meeting with Xemnas for several more hours, but apparently Xemnas was just as frustrated as Saix was...but for a different reason entirely.  
Saix considered going to Demyx's room.  
No, he couldn't do that. As odd as it might seem, Saix didn't want to scare the younger man. And he knew that's exactly what he would do if he went to see him.  
Head lowered, Saix continued down the hallway, finally deciding he would just go to his own room when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him from the other end of the hall.

"Saix!" Called the voice of the owner of the footsteps. The red hair and unusually slender figure gave him away instantly. Axel.  
Number VIII was walking toward him quickly, hands clenched into fists at his sides and an expression of deep hatred on his face.  
"What did you do to Demyx?! I know you did something to him, now tell me!" He demanded, pushing his face close to Saix's and staring into his eyes without the slightest bit of fear of the older man.

"I have done nothing..." Saix answered voice smooth and calm.

"Don't give me that! I know something happened between the two of you!" Axel reached forward quickly and grasped the front of Saix's cloak, yanking him forward roughly, "I've stood outside his room every night for the past week and listened to him crying! Don't you _dare_ stand there and tell me you haven't done anything!"

Saix's face remained calm as Axel grabbed him, though the hair on the back of his head began to rise slowly and his nails began to cut into his palm where his fingers were clenched tightly with growing anger.  
When Saix didn't answer, Axel growled, eyes narrowing and hand tightening on the Superior's cloak before he raised his other hand, prepared to strike the elder in the jaw. Before his fist came anywhere near Saix's face, his own hand flew up and grabbed Axel's wrist, holding it in a death-grip while he used his other hand to slam the red-head against the wall, fingers wrapped dangerously tightly around his throat.  
Axel's eyes rolled back into his head for a second as his head hit the wall with a sickening crack and his arms and legs went limp, Saix's hand at his throat his only support.  
Saix smiled and tightened his fingers so that the tips of his long nails would press into the vulnerable flesh of Axel's neck, causing the younger man to gasp and yelp in pain. He struggled to get free but Saix's grip was too strong. He could only push against Saix's shoulder with one hand, the wrist of his other still trapped in Saix's hand.

"Let me go!" He gasped, coughing slightly. Saix was cutting off his air with each tightening of his fingers.

"Why do you care so much?" Saix asked, voice calm and deadly, "We are Nobodies...we don't _care_..." Staring into Axel's frightened eyes, Saix noticed that he could feel the red-head's heart beat in his throat where he held him. Axel struggled to catch his breath, but each time his breath hitched and he gasped sharply, head straining back desperately to get away from Saix's grasp.  
Saix's expression then changed slightly. A wicked smile spread across his face and he moved closer, one leg shifting forward, in-between Axel's.  
"I do believe you are jealous..." He purred, smile widening as he caught the flicker of fear and panic that flashed across Axel's eyes, "Ah, yes...that's it. Jealously...tsk, tsk...such a vile emotion..." Saix paused and traced his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, "But I don't think it is me you are jealous of..."  
At those words, Axel's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, breathing suddenly becoming much faster.

Saix grinned with satisfaction at Axel's reaction and proceeded to move his leg forward a little more, "Could it be you are jealous of Number IX?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Axel gasped, still having difficulty breathing.

"Oh, I believe I do." Saix replied, "Let's take a moment to recall, shall we?"

"No!" Axel yelled, "Don't say another word!"

"Yes!" Saix hissed, face moving in closer to Axel's, "Let's recall how you begged me! How you pleaded, lieing there like a pathetic little virgin! _More, Saix! Faster, Saix! Please don't leave me, Saix_!"

"Stop it! You evil bastard!" Axel's eyes were now glistening with unshed tears, fingers quivering and digging into Saix's shoulder. He coughed and closed his eyes, which caused a tear to run down both cheeks, face burning with embarrassment and shame.  
Before Saix could continue any further, he was interrupted by another set of footsteps coming toward them.

"Axel! What are you doing to him?!" Roxas yelled, beating on Saix's shoulder. Saix didn't look at the blonde, simply retracted his fingers from Axel's neck and wrist, which he had left badly bruised and a trickle of blood was freed to run down the side of the red-head's neck. Axel collapsed to his knees, coughing and clutching his neck. Roxas immediately put his arms around Axel's shoulders and stared up angrily at Saix, who stood, staring down at them silently.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Roxas demanded, putting one hand on Axel's head and bringing it close against his chest. Saix didn't answer, but he caught Axel's eyes as the red-head looked up at him and no words were needed to express the anger and hatred that each man felt.  
Without another word, Saix walked away, leaving the two alone in the corridor, the sounds of Axel's coughing fading away as he turned the corner and reached the other side of the castle.

He spent the rest of the evening brooding, alone in his room. He stood at a single window and stared up at the night sky. The moon was full tonight, and he stared at it, entranced by its beauty and perfection.  
His thoughts would always turn to Demyx and no matter how much he tried to keep his mind on the moon, he would see the Nocturne's face on its pale, ghostly surface.  
Growling softly, Saix unzipped his cloak and shrugged it off his shoulders before tossing it to the side, the heavy piece of leather coming to rest on the back of a nearby chair. He now stood by the window, body bathed in silver moonlight, in only his pants and boots. His upper body was built like a Greek god. He was tall and slender but muscular and powerful at the same time, skin creamy-smooth and flawless. The only flaw on his entire body was the X-shaped scar in the middle of his face.  
Saix wasn't the least bit tired. He hardly ever slept, even if his mind wasn't troubled like it was now. He wanted to see Demyx again. He had caught glimpses of him in the hallways and had even watched him for almost an hour when he noticed him sitting outside in the garden outside a window he happened to be passing. If the Nocturne had known Saix was watching him he probably would have run and hidden somewhere.  
Moreover, the other day when the two had bumped into each other it surprised Saix so much that after his meeting with Xemnas had ended later that night he hadn't been able to remember a single word the Superior had said to him.

Sighing, Saix tore his eyes away from the pale, glowing circle in the inky-black sky and put a hand to face. He rubbed his eyes then ran his fingers through his long, blue hair.  
He couldn't go on like this. He needed to see Demyx again. They couldn't avoid each other forever...

Then, as if his thoughts had willed it to happen, his door opened. The man's better than average hearing picked up the sound instantly and he turned quickly to see who was disturbing him.  
It was Demyx...face clearly visible in the small opening between the door and frame. At first Saix couldn't believe his eyes. Surely he was imagining it. He saw visions of Demyx so often that he almost didn't dare to believe that the actual Demyx might actually be at his door...and of his own free will.  
For a moment, Saix did nothing but breath, body still as stone where he stood by the window. Then he began moving slowly toward the door, careful in his movements so he wouldn't frighten Demyx enough to make him run away, as he had every other time...

"Demyx..." He breathed, afraid to speak too loudly, "Shouldn't you be in bed...?" Axel's voice then flashed through his mind, ringing loudly.

_"I've stood outside his room every night for the past week and listened to him crying!"_

A pang of guilt hit Saix in the chest. Had Demyx really been crying that much? Because of him?  
He hadn't...hurt him...had he?  
"Demyx?" Saix was now standing right in front of the blonde and he pushed the door the rest of the way open, hands reaching out cautiously to touch Demyx's shoulders. He ran his fingers over the smooth curve of the boy's shoulders, hands moving so gently and so carefully. He wanted to do everything he could to keep Demyx here with him, "...Why are you here?"

-

It was so terrifying for Demyx to actually go to Saix's room that night...knowing the Superior would be there. Demyx quivered lightly when he saw the shape of Saix on the other side of the room, terribly frightened. That's when Saix looked around, and Demyx resisted the urge the slam the door shut and run away as fast as he could. But he didn't. That fear stayed inside him, gluing his feet to the marble floor.

The Saix moved the door out of the way; Demyx pulled his arms up to his chest, still very scared. He shut his eyes, his heart pounding hysterically.  
Should he be in bed? Yeah, probably, but he could never get to sleep; those nights were so long and sorrowful.  
He gave a shake of his head, electing a very quiet noise from his throat. "The past week... I...I've been crying... I haven't slept once... since that one night." Demyx was so scared, so embarrassed that he shut his eyes for a moment and spoke again.  
"Saix..." muttered the blonde, opening his eyes again, glancing around at the floor, "I don't know why I'm here..." Demyx could feel more tears filling his eyes... lifting his hand up to wipe them off.

"I just...felt the need to...to come here..." Demyx murmured again, feeling so scared and embarrassed at the same time. Demyx didn't know what to do, he was stuck in a situation so scary that he wanted to just collapse at Saix's feet, crying his eyes out. His fists clenched up slightly, squeezing his eyes shut, shoulders shaking at Saix's firm touch.  
"I...I..."  
Demyx then opened his eyes slowly, letting out the tiniest whisper, "I feel...feel the need I should be with you." Demyx rubbed his arms, feeling frightened and cold. "I don't know what it is... Your always on my mind. I get the feeling that I should be near you."

Demyx had never been with anyone in his whole life, and this was the first person who had been with Demyx. Saix. That name would probably echo through his for the rest of his life.  
He shuddered again, knowing he must've sounded ridiculous. Coming to Saix's room in the middle of the night, when everybody else was asleep...and saying these obscure things.  
Demyx knew he didn't actually _love _Saix... he didn't know what this freaky feeling inside him was, but it was driving the Nocturne absolutely insane. Demyx had almost gotten angry one night, feeling the need to break things in his room... he almost broke his sitar... He was that upset to almost break his beloved instrument.  
Demyx looked back up at Saix.

"I'm here because...because I feel like I should be here...Saix..."

-

Saix could see the fear in Demyx's eyes. It was painfully obvious. He knew he had been the one to cause that fear. Demyx had been afraid of him even before he had forced himself upon the boy, but now Saix could tell it was all he could do just to stand there in front of him.  
He listened to Demyx's words, eyes focused and unmoving from the blonde's face. He looked so beautiful...so perfect. Saix wanted to gather him in his arms and just hold him forever.

As Demyx's words washed over him, Saix's heart began to beat faster and his lips parted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Demyx actually _wanted_ to be here? How could that possibly be? Saix thought Demyx hated him.  
"You...you feel the need to be with me?" He whispered, talking softly, probably softer than he had ever spoken in his life.  
Overwhelmed with compassion, Saix removed one hand from Demyx's shoulder and brought it to his face, gently using the pad of his thumb to wipe the boy's tears away. If the man had been a little more sensitive himself he might've been crying also, but Saix's eyes remained dry, but gentle, as he looked down at Demyx.  
He could feel Demyx shaking underneath his fingers so, once the boy had finished speaking, the older man moved forward, but his movements were very slow and fluid, not at all swift and aggressive as they had been before and he gently wrapped his arms around Demyx's small, quivering frame.

He wanted to apologize, but as he formed the words in his mind, they never left his mouth. He just held Demyx, the blonde seeming to fit perfectly inside his arms.  
"Demyx..." He breathed, still keeping his voice soft, "I had foolishly hoped that you might come to me...but I never thought it would actually happen..." He stroked the boy's hair as he spoke and pulled him closer against his chest, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you...I need you to be near me..."

Slowly, Saix pulled back and looked into Demyx's eyes, fingers gently tracing the shape of his face.  
"I don't want you to be frightened of me...I want you to love me..." In the back of his mind, he knew these words were foolish. Demyx would never love him...

Taking his eyes away from Demyx's face for a moment, he traced his lower lip with the tip of his tongue as he considered something. He wanted to show Demyx that his words were true and that he really did care for him.  
After a moment of silence, his eyes returned to the Nocturne's face and the corners of his mouth curved into a gentle smile, "I won't ask you to stay..." He touched Demyx's face as he continued, "If you do not wish to be here then you don't have to...I won't force anything on you anymore..."  
Saix then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Demyx's smooth brow, allowing them to linger for only a moment before stepping away from the boy and turning to return to the window. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, turning away from the one person he wanted more than anything in this world, but his heart, if he did indeed have one, told him it was what he should do.  
As he took his previous position by the window once more he forced himself not to turn his head and look at Demyx, but he felt something inside his chest and was surprised as a single tear managed to squeeze itself out from one of his emotionless eyes, carving a trail down his pale face.

-

When the young Nocturne was hugged, Demyx's arms scrunched up against Saix, his blue eyes staring forward, almost looking out the window. Demyx continued staring, until finally, streams of his tears poured from his ocean blue eyes...not closing them once.  
Hearing Saix's words, it was shocking for Demyx. He couldn't believe his ears. Saix, the man who had forced himself on Demyx, was actually giving the blonde the choice to let him go... Demyx looked into the Superior's eyes, still very scared... This was all too shocking.

When he had kissed his brow, Demyx gave a soft shudder, still feeling his tears on his cheeks. And watching Saix walk away... Demyx felt stuck, not sure which way to go. Demyx could go, back to his room, and perhaps continue with these scary images of Saix, crying all night long. Or, he could stay here...with Saix... the man he wanted to be around...but didn't exactly love.

That moon was glowing brilliantly and it sparkled over Saix, giving him a gorgeous shine. Demyx turned towards the door, reaching out for the knob. Then he paused, shutting his fist tightly.

_Go on! Go! You'll just regreat it if you stay!_

_But...I..._

_No! You hate him remember! Remember!_

Demyx closed his eyes tightly, turned around, looking at Saix's figure again and silently marched across the room. His breath shuddered again as he saw how little space there was between Saix and the window ceil. Demyx moved closer and squeezed through the small space, quickly sitting up on the seal. He gave Saix a deep expression: the emotion between confusion and sorrow. He moved his face away, feeling foolish.

Then he stared forward, his arms reaching out and he grasped Saix, hugging him gently. More tears flooded from his closed eyes, wondering... _Did I do the right thing...?_

Demyx looked up at Saix, his arms still around his waist before he quietly said with a small sweet smile, "I wanna stay with you, Saix."

-

He would leave...of course he would leave. Saix would be left alone, as he had always been and as he always would be. No one would ever love him or treat him as anything but a tool to be used for personal gain.  
He stared up at the moon. It still glowed with a brilliance that almost stung his eyes. He loved the moon...he could just stare at it for hours and never get tired of it.

He was aware of Demyx still standing by the door, but he didn't turn to look at him. Perhaps Demyx was too afraid to leave. Maybe he thought Saix would come after him he tried to run...track him down like an animal and hold him prisoner.  
Saix would do no such thing. If Demyx was going to be here, he wanted him to be here because he wanted it and not because he was being forced.  
He had been listening, but maybe it was because his thoughts had distracted him, or maybe the moon had put him in a trance, but he failed to notice as Demyx crossed the room and closed the space between them. It wasn't until Demyx was trying to wedge himself between Saix and the window did he notice the blonde.  
His eyes widened slightly with surprise and he wavered a bit where he stood before settling his hands upon the boy's shoulders again.

"Demyx...?" He whispered, but was unable to speak any further as he felt the younger man wrap his slender arms around his bare waist. Saix had never felt a more gentle touch and he shuddered as Demyx's bare hands touched the skin of his back.  
He couldn't speak. All he could do was just stare down at the blonde, his face impossibly innocent and beautiful. How could he still look so innocent after what he had done to him?

_"I wanna stay with you, Saix."_

At first, the words didn't even register. They sifted through his mind slowly, like sand through an hourglass before they finally hit their full impact.  
Demyx wanted to stay with him? What could have changed to make him _want_ to stay?  
After a moment or two, Saix finally leaned the rest of the way forward and closed his arms around Demyx's small frame. This was the first time he had ever embraced someone and had them embrace him back. It was a strange emotion...He felt...wanted...

"Demyx..." Pulling back only enough to look at Demyx and lift his face by placing his fingers underneath his chin, he stared down into his amazingly blue eyes, "I want...to make you happy..." He ran the backs of his fingers down Demyx's face, "I want to see you smile...smile at me and for me..." He then leaned forward again, hugging him tightly and protectively, "You're so beautiful..." He whispered, speaking from the deepest and most honest part of his heart. As the words left his mouth they almost brought tears to his eyes because they were the most truthful words he had ever spoken.  
"Please, let me love you..." He stared down into Demyx's eyes, searching for any clue as to what he might be feeling or thinking. Saix was usually good at reading peoples' emotions, but for some reason he was finding it very difficult now.  
Licking his lips slowly, Saix pushed one hand through Demyx's hair, around to the back of his head where he cradled it gently, encouraging him to lean his head back and he kissed him.  
His lips covered Demyx's slowly and almost cautiously. He tested them experimentally, and kept his tongue inside his mouth. He wanted to wait and see if Demyx would open his mouth himself and allow him entrance instead of forcing anything.

He never wanted to see that look of fear in the Nocturne's eyes again...He had Demyx at last and he couldn't afford to lose him now...

-

He was blushing. Demyx was blushing... with Saix standing right in front of him. The blonde gave a small smile to Saix when the Superior said his kind, free words. Demyx continued smiling, that same smile that he'd always wear on his face. It was indeed a dazzling smile. Feeling Saix's fingers brush across Demyx's face, his shut her eyes for a moment, wondering: _Why am I doing this?_ Demyx couldn't help but remembering that night. That dreadful night...and how...scared he was. And it would seem like he would be terrified now, but...it was strange. That was the last emotion washing over him right now.

The emotions that flowed inside the Nocturne were sweet. From feeling protected, and that warm fuzzy feeling. Demyx was still a little nervous, but this _feeling_ this oh so strange feeling made him go to Saix's room and stay there.

It was obviously a good feeling, indeed.

Saix wanted to love Demyx.  
_How is that possible?_ Demyx wondered, _We're nobodies. We don't have hearts..._  
Demyx anyways looked at him again, his eyes sparkling.  
"I...I..." Demyx stuttered. Then he gave a nod, and another smile. "I wanna love you too..."  
Demyx wasn't sure if this was him talking or his emotions. He was a little confused at why he was saying he wanted to love Saix as well.

The next touch was Saix's lips against his, and it was a little hesitant, but willing; Demyx kissed him back. He didn't think he was doing a very good job and all, a faint red blush still against his cheeks. He was surprised Saix didn't ram his tongue right inside Demyx's mouth. That made Demyx feel even better. That feeling of love.  
Demyx gave a small smile against Saix's lips, opening his mouth very slowly, allowing Saix entry.

It was coming. Demyx knew it. However, it was funny...

He was happy.

-

Saix sighed against Demyx's mouth and began deepening the kiss. His arms tightened around the blonde and his fingers dug even deeper into his hair. They curled against his head while his other arm held Demyx close against his chest. He wanted him closer, as close as it was possible for two people to be.  
He could feel Demyx's emotions now. He was still nervous, but that intense fear he had felt before had all but disappeared. It made Saix want to go even further, but he still kept his actions slow and cautious...

"Demyx..." He breathed, breaking the contact for a second before capturing the boy's lips again, encouraged by the parting of his lips. He started by tracing the other's lips with the tip of his tongue, testing them and tasting them. He then, very slowly, pushed his tongue past his lips and the tip bumped into Demyx's. Saix pushed his tongue against the one he met inside, sliding against it gently and sighing again with satisfaction.  
He loved the taste of Demyx's mouth and how it felt against his. It felt so right and so perfect that he never wanted it to end...

He pulled back slowly but remained for a moment to nibble playfully at Demyx's lower lip and suckle it with a small grin.  
"You're adorable..." He whispered, looking into Demyx's eyes with something between lust and amusement. He grinned again and pressed his lips to Demyx's once more before moving his head down, lips leaving hot kisses along his jaw line and eventually down his neck.  
As his lips and tongue assaulted the boy's neck, his hands moved around from his back and moved upward to the zipper on his cloak. He took it in his fingers and pulled, slowly tugging it down until he stopped it at Demyx's naval. He immediately placed his hands against the blonde's chest and started caressing every inch of his torso. The coat still remained on Demyx's shoulders so Saix slipped his hands underneath the heavy material, pushing it slowly down until the smooth curve of the boy's shoulders came into view, accented by the moonlight which still filtered in through the window behind him.  
Saix ran his hands over the small, round curve and then pressed his lips against one of them. He was amazed at the softness of his skin and how warm it felt against his lips.

Then, leaning forward, Saix slipped his arms beneath the cloak, which still hung off of Demyx's arms and he wrapped them around the boy's ribcage, their naked chests pressing together. A shudder raced up his spine as skin finally touched skin and he could feel Demyx against him. He could feel his warmth, his softness and the gentle thump of his heart underneath his ear where his head was resting against his chest.  
He closed his eyes and savored the moment. This was what he had wanted from the beginning...to have Demyx willingly in his arms; Saix wanting him and the Nocturne wanting him back...

Opening his eyes, Saix looked into Demyx's face and kissed him slowly, lips lingering sweetly.  
"I would do anything for you..." He whispered, pulling back, "All I want is for you to stay with me..." He paused for a moment and hid his face against Demyx's neck, arms tightening around him possessively.  
He didn't know how much longer he would be of any use to Xemnas. Eventually, the Superior would have no other use for him and he would become nothing but a liability. Once his mission was complete...Saix would be gone...

Lifting his head again, Saix kissed Demyx on the end of his nose and smiled before lowering himself to his knees, between the boy's slightly spread legs.  
With Demyx propped up on the window ledge, he had perfect access for giving him the kind of pleasure he wanted to give him.  
After pulling the zipper of his cloak down the rest of the way it slid open completely, exposing Demyx's entire torso. Saix laid down a trail of kisses along Demyx's stomach while he worked open the boy's pants. He wore the same style pants as he did underneath his cloak, as did every other member of the Organization.  
Thumbing the button through the hole in the material, he glanced up at Demyx's face. Before going any further, Saix placed a hand between the boy's legs and squeezed very gently, through the material of his pants, just to see what sort of reaction he would get. He then began to rub, applying firm but gentle pressure with his palm, fingers pointed downward.

With his hand still massaging the small bulge between Demyx's legs, he smiled up at the blonde and gave his thigh a playful squeeze with the other hand.  
"I want you..." He murmured, voice low and smooth, "Will you be with me tonight...?" As he spoke, he gave Demyx another squeeze between his legs, hoping to see a deliciously dramatic reaction.

-

Demyx felt the slick muscle of Saix's tongue go into the blonde's mouth. Demyx responded some, almost poking Saix's tongue in return to Saix's mouth movements. Demyx was still feeling a little weird about all this, wondering still _why_... why? Why did he come here?

He kept reminding himself the reason why was because he felt this need to be with the older man. Demyx gave a smile, a sweet gentle smile, which he knew Saix would like. He stuck out his bottom lip a little at Saix's almost teasing words.

He was...adorable?

Demyx felt the freezing rush of cold wind meet his skin that was covered by the heavy leather material of his cloak, the cold wind coming in and clinging to his skin again. Demyx could see Saix's tall shadow on the floor, the moon being the light. It was bright, shining wonderfully into the soft room. Demyx felt tired. Saix was kissing him too gently and softly.

That's when the Superior pushed down on Demyx's hard erection.  
He gave a sour noise, letting out a burst of air, most indeed awake now. He gave a gentle moan, not _too_ extreme. Demyx didn't even notice that his cloak was practically off his body, leaving him bare-chested and showing his bare legs. Demyx gave a blush, timidly reaching down to touch Saix's hand - which was squeezing his thigh - and wrap his fingers around his.

Saix wanted Demyx. Was the Nocturne really _that_ beautiful to Saix? No, he couldn't be... Demyx never thought he was anything, nothing special. He just loved nature and music. He never knew this was going to happen to him, not once in his entire little nobody life.

_"Will you be with me tonight...?"_

Those words made Demyx blush very hard, almost near-ruby. He gave a small gulp, the large lump in his throat not leaving. He smiled sweetly, a little nervous and embarrassed, and then sent a gorgeous heart-stopping smile at Saix.

"I will."

-

Saix almost laughed aloud when he saw the look Demyx gave him after he told him he was adorable. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. The way he stuck out his lower lip made him look like a little child. The elder couldn't help but smile in amusement and thank whatever gods were watching him that he was with Demyx now...he still couldn't believe it.

Extending his tongue again, he pushed the flat side up the middle of Demyx's stomach, tracing the faint line starting below his naval and ending just below his chest. He could feel the blonde shudder beneath his touch and he could feel the rush of hot blood underneath his flesh. It sent a trembling spasm of anticipation up the man's spine before pooling and gathering between his legs where it pulsed demandingly.  
Saix looked up when he heard Demyx moan. He smiled with pleasure, knowing he had done something to cause that reaction in the younger man.  
He then took a moment to admire the Nocturne's unbelievable body, where he sat, bathed in moonlight. He couldn't have asked for a more beautiful sight; his two favorite things in the world coming together in one gorgeous body right before his eyes.

Focusing his attention back on Demyx's body, Saix finally began removing the boy's clothes. His fingers took hold of the waistband of his pants, gently tugging them off his hips and then down his perfect legs.  
He placed a few kisses on Demyx's inner thigh, while he slowly massaged the now hard bulge between his legs, which was still hidden beneath the material of the tight shorts the blonde wore. They were the same type of shorts that Saix had ripped off of Demyx's body that night. He would be removing them in an entirely different way tonight...

Looking up at Demyx from his position on the floor, his lips parted and he smiled at the blonde's words.  
What had he done to be this lucky? Demyx should _hate_ him. Nevertheless, here he was, agreeing willingly to be with him...All Saix could do was smile and kiss the boy's thigh again before whispering, "Thank you...Demyx..."

Saix then removed Demyx's last article of clothing, pulling the thin shorts down and off his legs, finally giving the man a complete view of the blonde's amazing body.  
He wasted no time. He immediately leaned foreward and slowly licked up the underside of Demyx's length, stopping to close his lips around the head and suckle gently.  
The tip was already moist, giving Saix a brief burst of the younger man's flavor. It filled his mouth momentarily, urging him forward.  
Hands on Demyx's hips, Saix opened his mouth completely, positioning his lips over the tip and pushed his head down. He took in almost the entire length until he felt the head bump the back of his throat. As he pushed his tongue forward, pressing it firmly against the underside, he looked up with just his eyes, focusing intensely on Demyx's face.  
He stared up at Demyx, wanting nothing more than to make him moan in pleasure, as he began moving his head, bringing it back up and creating a fierce suction on his erection before pushing back down again, lips wrapped tightly and never loosening. Moving one hand down, he wrapped his fingers around the base as he began to bob his head faster, using not only his lips, but his tongue as well, all the while keeping it firmly pressed up against the underside...

--

At all of Saix's kisses and touches, Demyx gulped, biting his lip and his tongue several times. This was a little embarrassing, but Demyx, nevertheless, willingly went along with it all.  
After a short moment of just letting off a breath of air, he felt another cold rush of wind come in contact with his legs. He gave a shudder, closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again. Demyx's ocean blue eyes were sparkling like the sun on the sea, the foamy waters splashing onto the blistering hot sands. Demyx could feel the water spray on his face even now... and the hot sun, beating down on his face, creating a few drops of sweat to run down his forehead, chest and even his thighs.  
Then the freezing cold rush came back and clung to him again, relaxing the boy.

Then he felt the shorts coming off. Cheeks scarlet, eyes squeezed shut and muscles tense, he felt the tight shorts fall loosely down his pale legs.  
The cold air then encountered the teen's erection, wrapping around him like a thick sheet of ice. He gave another raspy shudder, opening his eyes very slowly, staring down at Saix below him, and sucking on him. He gulped, cheeks still crimson, and leant his head back against the wall, yet his upper body was positioned upwards.

He began sweating again, the moisture trailing down his chest in thick globs. Demyx was shaking just slightly; everything was quivering, his arms, legs and shoulders. The Superior was going deeper, and his member twitched, making Demyx re-open his eyes...The whole scene was a little scary... yet then again, Demyx felt absolutely brilliant, the Deviner's tongue traveling up and down Demyx. It felt extraordinarily pleasing.

Saix had placed his hands up a little higher, Demyx resisting a small noise from his throat, the strangled noise growing larger before it came out of his mouth. A deep hard moan escaping from the blonde's lips so suddenly, it made Demyx almost gasp a little. It was loud, and sounded quite pleasurable. Demyx's cheeks became ruby again, Demyx embarrassingly covering his face...

He was still a little scared, but he felt overly protected by the Superior. Saix was almost like an animal, the way he acted sometimes. So imagine how he'd be with somebody he loved. And that was Demyx.  
The thought made him shake a little. Demyx then gave a smile... It was a good feeling; Demyx didn't know why he was still slightly nervous. Maybe because it was his first time. Demyx shook the odd feeling off his shoulders, leaning against the wall again; placing his hand at the base of Saix's skull... wondering how much longer this might go on...

As his mouth worked Demyx's length, his hands explored his body where he was able to reach. He stroked his legs, starting at the thighs and going all the way down to his feet. The boy's body was so perfect, in every way and Saix couldn't help but touch him.  
Going back up his thigh, the man's hand found the pair of tight sacks between the blonde's legs and he fondled them, rolling them in his fingers and squeezing gently.  
He then began massaging them with the palm of his hand, rubbing and kneading as he increased the suction with his mouth.  
After a moment, his eyes rose to look at Demyx's face again and a light deep within them pulsed for a brief second when he was met with the expression on his young lover's face. He could tell that he was still nervous and a little scared, but he could also see the deep and intense pleasure he was feeling. That was unmistakable.

Demyx then moaned.  
Saix's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes pulsed again. Just the sound alone was almost enough to make the elder come right in his pants. His arousal throbbed painfully under the tight material and he groaned himself, the sound muffled around Demyx's length.  
Then Saix, with no warning whatsoever, removed his mouth from Demyx's erection and took his hands away from the boy's body. No part of him was touching Demyx at all. He raised himself so he was level with the blonde and leaned forward, one hand coming down on the window ledge to support his upper body.  
His golden eyes, heavily lidded with lust, stared down into Demyx's. His face was close to Demyx's. So close that he could feel the boy's heavy breaths on his skin and even feel the heat coming off of him.  
"Demyx..." He breathed, one hand coming forward to trace a single line down the boy's chest and come back up to do the same to his neck and shoulder. He then licked his own lips, the tip tracing the lower one before going over the upper. He could taste Demyx on his lips, the slick, transparent moisture still clinging to his flesh. It made him shudder and release a quivering breath, which ghosted the teen's face.

Saix then leaned forward suddenly, capturing Demyx's lips passionately. He moaned against his mouth and prodded with his tongue until he managed to sneak past the barrier of the boy's lips. He wanted Demyx to taste himself, the boy's essence still practically dripping off of Saix's mouth.  
As he continued to kiss him possessively, one of Saix's hands snaked downward and he took hold of Demyx's erection where he stroked him slowly. His fingers squeezed him at the base and then drug upward, pulling as he went, hoping to drive the boy crazy. His hand tightened and he began to pump him even slower so he wouldn't release just yet.  
"What do you want me to do...?" He asked, finally releasing the other's mouth, but keeping his lips quite close to Demyx's as he spoke, "Tell me what you want..."  
His tone was slightly demanding but not in any way threatening. He needed to know what Demyx's true feelings were and what was going on inside his head. He wanted to know his feelings, his emotions...his desires...

--

Demyx gave a small, fragile gasp when Saix squeezed and massaged him, making his legs quiver and shake. His knees grew weak and he felt like falling. Slightly surprised - but not much - when Saix had moved away from him and not touching him in any way, the blonde's eyes focused deeply on Saix's golden ones. He saw the pale moonlight glimmering on Saix's face, making him look elegant and glorious.

He whispered so, so softly Saix's name, barely even a mutter... Their lips touching yet again, Demyx calmly relaxed his tense body. Shutting his eyes, Demyx sweetly kissed him back.  
Practically cool and quiet again, he began feeling very nice. A great superior like Saix loving him like this was all too much. It made Demyx feel so wonderful, the fluffy, sugary feeling inside him made him feel like insanely playing his sitar. Insanely play it for Saix.  
His relaxed body then tensed up again when Saix stroked him, almost loosing his lips against Saix's, only shooting out a soft mewl from his throat and gasp when Saix did it harder.

It was freaky, and Demyx was starting to get a little annoyed. His member twitching wildly, almost coming, but not quite yet. Demyx let out another small gasp and opened his eyes, staring at Saix.

_"What do you want me to do...?"_

Demyx wasn't exactly sure how to respond. All he wanted was somebody to love. Somebody who he could hug and snuggle with. Demyx smiled, "I want to love you." Started Demyx passionately. "I just wanna have love."

His eyes were literally sparkling. Was it true? Was that feeling inside Demyx the truth? That new feeling...

"I love you, Saix."

With his hand, the hand that had been supporting himself, he looped it around Demyx's waist and held him possessively, pulling him closer against his larger body as he kissed him. It felt indescribably amazing to kiss and hold the younger man like this. He had dreamt about it so much, but the real thing was infinitly better than what he had imagined in his dreams.  
Then as Demyx returned the kiss, it made the elder's lips curve against the other's in a small smile. Saix had never smiled so much...not once in his whole life. Demyx made him smile. He was the only thing that brought him true happiness.

As the kiss was broken, Saix slid his tongue along Demyx's lips one final time, smearing what was left across the boy's mouth so they glistened with the delectable moisture.  
His lips felt full and swollen from all the kissing and he released a quivering breath through them as he stared into Demyx's eyes, awaiting his answer. Demyx's eyes were so beautiful...especially now, in the pale light of the moon and they sparkled with something...some feeling or emotion that Saix couldn't quite make out...  
As Demyx spoke, Saix unconsciously released his hold on the boy's erection, but left his fingers still wrapped loosely around it. All his attention was focused on Demyx's eyes, and his words.

"Do you mean that...?" He whispered, moving his hand up from between Demyx's legs to hold his face gently, his thumb stroking his cheek just underneath his eye, "Demyx..." His emotions suddenly overwhelmed him and he leaned his head forward, onto Demyx's shoulder and just held him.  
Did Demyx really love him? Was that his true feeling or was he just saying it to please Saix? There was really no way for Saix to know for sure...but he trusted Demyx and he wasn't about to argue with him about it...

Lifting his face to kiss Demyx again, Saix tucked his hands underneath his thighs to lift him off the window ledge and carry him over to his bed where he laid him down, gently, on his back. His lips never left Demyx's as he carefully lowered him to the mattress.  
"I want to show you how much I love you..." He whispered, speaking against Demyx's mouth as he reached down between them with one hand. He didn't stop at the boy's length, but kept moving downward until his fingers were positioned at his entrance, "I don't want to hurt you anymore..."  
With movements so slow and gentle, Saix pushed one finger forward, sliding it inside Demyx's body. He pushed it in as far as it would go and stopped for a moment or two to allow Demyx to adjust before letting a second finger join it. With two fingers inside him now, Saix curled them very slightly against the boy's velvety inner walls and leaned down to kiss his neck and shoulder.  
He placed slow, open-mouthed kisses against Demyx's neck as he began scissoring his fingers, stretching and preparing the teen's tight entrance. Unlike last time, he wanted this to be as pleasurable for Demyx as it was for him.  
If he was lucky enough to earn Demyx's love then he planned on showing his gratitude.  
"Is it okay...?" He asked, looking up from his neck as he started to move his fingers in and out of Demyx's entrance, still scissoring and curling them, "If it hurts just tell me...and I'll stop..." He smiled and kissed the corner of Demyx's mouth as the gentle thrusting of his fingers started moving faster and deeper...

--

True to his words, Demyx gave a cute smile, reassuring Saix that it was most certainly true: Demyx really loved Saix. When the elder sort of embraced him, Demyx lost his smile for a moment, a gentle blush spreading across his cheeks, arms still laying a little motionless down next to his body, before they moved and wrapped around Saix's shoulders, moving closer to the Deviner, shutting his blue eyes and relaxing. Moments like these made Demyx feel so protected that it was scary... he knew that if anybody came along and perhaps tried taking him away from Saix, Saix might kill the person. Demyx finally smiled, the sweet grin growing wider and sweeter. It wasn't before too long, he felt himself being lifted up off the window seat, and then placed on Saix's soft bed.  
And while the moving was happening, he was kissing Saix, and ironically, he was enjoying it. Very much. Demyx wasn't really expecting at what was going to happen next... but he braced himself.

Understanding Saix's words, which made him feel even _better_. Knowing that the elder would stop if Demyx wanted to, it made him smile so happily, and that dancing, twirling feeling inside his stomach, was just overwhelming... in a good way of course.  
Shutting his eyes, he waited until Saix had entered his body...And then came. His fingers trailing inside, Demyx narrowed his brow, trying not to tense up at the feeling in his lower body.  
Shuddering a gasp and then a moan, Demyx placed his hands on Saix's shoulders, arms and elbows quivering.

_"Is it okay...?"_

Demyx opened his eyes, giving him a small smile.  
"Yeah..." he replied softly, shutting his eyes again. He felt the hard thrusting go faster, making his knees and thighs start shaking. Demyx kept his eyes shut, squeezing them tightly, knuckles turning pale on Saix's shoulders. He moaned deeply as Saix's fingers came out and then back in, the Nocturne's moans coming louder and much longer.

Demyx was scared... yet positively happy and full of joy at the same time... Demyx was speechless, hardly ever knowing what to say or do. This was his first time... and actually doing it willingly. Moreover, more importantly... with _Saix_. Demyx smiled. Being with Saix was a good feeling and a good thing. And he hoped he wouldn't forget it... ever.

Saix could feel Demyx's inner muscles tensing and clenching around his fingers. The first time he had taken him, the boy hadn't been at all prepared, but now Saix wanted it to be different. The desire to take Demyx, by force or not, was gone now. All he wanted was to be with him and know that Demyx was giving himself willingly.  
As his lips moved up Demyx's neck, his fingers began to move faster and as he scissored them he spread them further apart. Just a bit more and he would be satisfied...

As he pushed forward again, Saix's eyes raised to look at Demyx's face and instead of pulling out he left his fingers inside and pressed upward with the tips. He searched for that elusive, little bundle of nerves that he knew was hidden somewhere inside his new lover. His fingers pressed harder and he began to rub, fingers curling inside the tight passage. If he were to find it now, he would be able to find it again later and make it much easier on Demyx.  
"Demyx..." He murmured, lowering his head to place a few more kisses on top of the blonde's shoulder, "Are you ready...?"

He looked down into Demyx's eyes and slowly withdrew his fingers from the teen's body, satisfied with the work he had done.  
"I want to make us become one..." He whispered, speaking next to Demyx's ear. As he spoke he reached down again, but this time he unfastened his own pants, finally freeing his throbbing and aching length, which caused him to let out a heavy, shuddering breath against Demyx's neck.  
With a soft, breathy moan Saix lowered his hips just enough so that they were flush with Demyx's and he rolled them, rubbing the undersides of their erections together. As he did this, his fingers dug deep into the sheets, clenching until his knuckles turned white and he groaned deeply against Demyx's ear.  
He felt like he was mere moments away from his release so he forced his hips to become still and just allowed them to rest against Demyx.

Panting and brow slightly damp with perspiration, Saix captured Demyx's lips briefly but passionately, "Will you give yourself to me...?" He asked, his heavily lidded and glossy, golden eyes staring down intensely into Demyx's...

--

Feeling sweat trickle down Demyx's face, he clenched his fists tightly at the major pain in his lower half. His eyes were squeezed shut, creating even more sweat and knuckles turning pale, Demyx muffled out a soft moan. Feeling Saix's fingertips touch something highly sensitive, Demyx gasped lightly, eyes barely opening to reveal that deep blue color.  
Demyx strangled out another moan, trying to ignore the intense pain that strained at his lower half. Once Saix's fingers were removed from Demyx, he let out a shuddered breath, slowly opening his eyes, letting his fists fall loose again. His ocean blue eyes were a little wet; he was almost at the verge of tears. Tears of pain.  
But luckily they had not come out. Demyx stared at Saix, listening to his words, Demyx gave another quiet gulp.

"Yes..." he whispered gently. "I'm ready."

Watching the sight before him, Demyx couldn't help but be just a bit aroused at the sight of Saix's length, the feeling of both of their members rubbing together. It made him groan loudly, arms quivering lightly.  
Demyx's blonde hair stuck to his forehead, still feeling the thick sweat roll down the side of his face.

Glancing back down at Saix again, Demyx caught his words, tilting his head backwards a little. He was a little distracted at the rubbing between his legs. That feeling was deep and rough. Demyx wanted to bite something in half. Anything.  
Then his mind actually caught Saix's words.

_"Will you give yourself to me...?"_

Demyx looked into Saix's ambers, creating a loose and yet heavy breath from his throat.

"I will..." he replied softly. Demyx shuddered another quiet moan at feeling Saix's arousal against his, making him close his eyes...

_Let's become one... Saix_

--

There it was. Saix could tell he had hit Demyx's sweet spot as he saw the reaction on the blonde's face. It was unmistakable.  
Good...now he knew where it was...

_"Yes...I'm ready..."_

Saix couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe he had managed to come this far with Demyx after what had happened between them.  
In the back of his mind he could still see that look of fear and hate that had been etched into Demyx's eyes...he hoped, that this time, when it was over he would look at him with something else in his eyes...

Raising up off of Demyx just enough, Saix removed his pants the rest of the way. They were tossed off to the side somewhere, completely forgotten as the blue haired Superior leaned down again to capture Demyx's lips.  
"I'll go slow..." He whispered, reaching down to prop up the teen's rear to give him better access. His hips lowered and he found Demyx's entrance, pushing forward slowly and carefully until he was completely swallowed by the blonde's tight canal.  
He released the breath he had been holding and clenched his eyes shut, fingers digging into the sides of Demyx's thighs. Even though Saix had taken the time to prepare him, Demyx was still incredibly tight and as his velvet heat was wrapped around the rock-hard flesh of his erection he felt the muscles in his stomach clench and tighten.

After he had let himself just rest inside Demyx he slid his arms underneath the blonde's back, holding him securely and lovingly with his face hidden in the crook of his neck.  
He then began to rock his hips slowly, keeping himself inside but creating enough friction to cause a deep moan to erupt from his chest.  
"Demyx..." He moaned, holding him tighter as he rocked harder against the boy, feeling his release coming on already.

After another moment or two, Saix raised his upper body so he could look at Demyx's face and he slid his arms out from underneath the blonde's body and took his hands, lacing their fingers together. He raised them up above Demyx's head and they pushed down into the soft mattress.  
"I love you..." He whispered, pressing his lips against the smooth plane of Demyx's forehead as he began to pull out. He removed himself about half way then pushed back, fingers tightening around Demyx's hands and knees digging into the mattress for support.  
As his thrusts began to get a bit faster he carefully aimed himself upward, intending to hit that spot he had located earlier. On each forward thrust, he concentrated on finding that spot and kept his glossy eyes trained on the teen's face for any sign that he had found it...

--

He gave a soft nod at Saix motioning again that he was indeed ready. Yes, Demyx was scared... he was nervous... but that same feeling of Saix protecting him and watching over him stabbed out all those thoughts and away from his mind.

Shutting his eyes, Demyx waited for the slow impact in his lowar half. In addition, not before too long... he felt it come. It was definitely something longer and thicker than the two fingers. He stifled a moan, Saix's intense thickness invading his lower half. Demyx's breathing was shallow... he could feel Saix going in much deeper.  
He grabbed the sheets with his hands tightly, knuckles turning very bright white. Feeling Saix slowly come back out, he created a soft whimper... opening his eyes, breathing loudly.

Then Saix thrusted back inside, making Demyx gasp loudly. Squeezing at the sheets under him again, Demyx kept his eyes open, and then he felt himself suddenly relax once Saix lace his fingers with his own. Demyx shuddered...

Did he _really_ love him?

Demyx considered the thought... but then rolled the thought off his shoulders... focusing back on the _real_ situation.

Demyx wrapped his own fingers 'round Saix's passionately... creating a smile towards Saix. He didn't know whether to say he loved him too.

"I love y-" He was cut off by feeling Saix's member touch the little bundle of nerves inside him. He let off a soft gasp. "Saix...!" He squeezed Saix's hands tightly... getting deeply nervous...

Demyx's hips quivered horribly, arms shaking as well. He knew he was going to come soon, he just knew it. Feeling more globs of sweat trickle down his face, Demyx squeezed his hands tightly... knowing he couldn't hang on any longer. He let himself come, feeling the hot liquid shoot out, letting out a loud, strong breath of air, his breathing very breathy and shallow.

--

The world had completely faded around him into nothing. The edges of reality had bled and blended, slowly dissolving until there was nothing left to see or to hold onto. Everything was black and silent around him...all but...Demyx...he was the only thing Saix could see.  
The boy's face was clear in his eyes and in his mind. He could feel him and hear him...his moans and gasps as his hips began to move faster.  
Shaky breath after shaky breath, Saix's body moved against Demyx, their glistening flesh sliding against each other in perfect unison. The elder's back heaved and his shoulders quivering slightly. Moonlight fell upon his back, illuminating it and creating an ethereal sheen.

In the dull silence of the room, their breaths and the occasional gasp and moan seemed amplified. Saix's keen hearing picked up sounds that no ordinary human could and he relished in the delicious sounds that issued from his young lover's mouth whenever his hips made contact with the undersides of the teen's thighs.  
Tightening his fingers around Demyx's, Saix closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as the speed of his hips began to get faster. He was so close...  
He was then distracted by the sound of Demyx's voice and he looked down, breath catching in his throat. By the unmistakable look on Demyx's face, Saix knew he had found the spot again so he kept aiming for it...

Tilting his head down, Saix kissed Demyx's neck and felt his arousal throb inside the boy as the younger of the two called out his name.  
Saix loved the sound of Demyx playing his sitar, but this new sound...this new sound that Saix never thought he would hear was infinitely better...Demyx's pleasure-filled voice calling out in the silence for him...just him...

Just then, an even tighter clenching around him and Saix knew Demyx had reached his release.  
His eyes squeezed shut and he arched his back, hair thrown back as he too climaxed, finally able to release and empty himself inside the other.  
His hips and stomach muscles spasmed, clenching and convulsing as he moaned and his lungs worked furiously to draw in as much air as possible.  
Waves of pleasure crashed over him and he felt almost as though he was going to black out but he opened his eyes and he saw Demyx...

After a moment, he slowly collapsed onto the younger man, face resting heavily on his shoulder and breathing hard and deep.  
His arms closed around Demyx's small frame, drawing him in closer against his chest. His face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and he took in a long breath through his nose, simultaneously inhaling the blonde's scent.  
Hardly able to control himself, Saix felt sleep begin to cloud his mind and make his vision blur but he blinked his golden eyes and managed to summon enough energy to pull himself free of Demyx's body and pull the sheets up over the both of them.

"Please stay with me..." He whispered, voice soft and almost child-like, "Stay...here with me...please..." His voice began to trail off and his arms loosened very slightly, where they were wrapped around the teen's waist, eyes slipping slowly shut.  
Saix then let his mind go, allowing his exhaustion to overtake him and carry him gently into unconsciousness. Oddly enough, as the last coherent traces of his mind slipped away, he couldn't help but smile and realize with faint amusement that this was the first time in months he had been able to fall asleep so easily...

--

Demyx body was loose after his 'moment' had come. He struggled to continue breathing properly, unable to really focus on Saix's thrusting.  
"Oh... oh, god, Saix!" Demyx moaned, feeling Saix go deeper. Opening his eyes a little, he could tell that Saix had come himself, releasing it inside Demyx's body. Then it was just faint, quiet silence... both of them lying against each other, the smell of sex and sweat floating in the air.

Demyx never knew this would happen to him, and most especially with _Saix_, nonetheless. Demyx thought he wouldn't end up with anybody... he thought nobody loved him. However, he found out. He found out _big_ time.

Feeling Saix's silky sheets cover him over his sweaty body, he shut his blue eyes, his quivering legs, shoulders and arms finally calming down, able to relax again. Feeling Saix's arms wrapping around his waist protectively, Demyx pulled his arms up towards his own torso, cuddling into Saix sweetly, his head nuzzling down into Saix's chest. He let out a soft yet deep sigh... Demyx hadn't really caught the words Saix had murmured, but he had no intention of going back to his own room...He most definitly wanted to stay right there, right then... with Saix. In addition, frankly, he didn't wanna leave...

Demyx curled up a little more closely to Saix, and he knew: he knew he had finally found a person who really loved him. And Demyx finally got some sleep.

Sunlight peeked through the large window in Saix's room, sun rising over the hills. It was morning. A new day had started. Demyx always woke up at dawn, eyes peeping open slowly. He gave a long, long yawn, shutting his eyes for a few more moments before slowly sitting up. His eyes traveled around the bright room... when he noticed: Saix wasn't there to greet him.

Demyx glanced down next to him, not seeing the man he had fallen in love with just last night. He was gone. Demyx thought for a moment, deciding he should wait there... He knew positively Saix would return for him.

Waiting patiently, Demyx gave a smile, the sun rising a bit higher over Castle Oblivion.

--

He had no time to waste. Xemnas wasn't the type to idly waste time when there was business to be done. He had been given a task and he was going to complete it. Efficiency was his top priority.

As his boots carried him quickly down the hall toward his fellow Superior's room, he went over the details in his head. The news he had been given to relay was definitely not the most pleasant of things and Number IX was surely not going to take it well...  
With a sigh, he turned one final corner and his eyes came to rest on the closed door of Saix's room. It was stark and cold looking...nothing the least bit welcoming about it as he grasped the handle and pushed it open without any hesitation.  
His eyes immediately fell on Demyx, his slender figure almost glowing where he sat, bathed in the morning sunlight. If he hadn't been there on urgent business he might've stopped to admire the sight but instead he stepped into the room and cleared his throat importantly.

"Number IX..." He said formally, making his way toward the bed and trying to ignor the fact that the one he was addressing was currently naked. Xemnas was just grateful the sheets mostly covered him, "Number IX, I have been asked by my fellow Superior to transfer a message to you..." He paused and turned his gaze away from Demyx, apparently distraught by whatever he was thinking, "Earlier this morning, Saix came to me and told me he was leaving...he asked if I would come, after he was gone, and tell you..." He paused again, perhaps for affect, or perhaps he was genuinely saddened by what he was about to say to Demyx, "I know what happened between the two of you and I know that you have developed feelings for Saix..."  
His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "As leader of Organization XIII I do not approve of this arrangement, but I see it cannot be helped..."

Xemnas then took a moment to walk towards the window that Saix had been standing at the night before, the blue haired Superior bathed in moonlight...now the silver haired Superior stood before it, covered from head to toe in sunlight...  
"He isn't coming back..." He said finally, keeping his eyes focused on the window, "He wanted you to know he regrets having put you through any hardship but he...he truly did love you..." At this Xemnas turned away from the window and looked at Demyx, something that could have been sorrow flashing across his eyes before they reverted back to their emotionless state, "The best thing you can do now is forget him...forget you ever got involved with him and focus on our mission...you have Numbers VIII and XIII to keep you company so you should have no need to feel lonely..."  
His eyes fell away from him again but they did not return to the window, "Just forget about Saix..."

--

Hearing the door creek open, Demyx smiled, knowing Saix would be coming through the entrance. Happily smiling and waiting for Saix to enter, he paused, realizing it wasn't the Deviner, but the grand superior of them all. Xemnas.  
Demyx instantly blushed, grabbing the sheets and covering as much as revealed flesh as possible.  
"Um... Superior..." gulped the blonde, definitly embarrassed. Wondering where Saix was, Demyx listened to Xemnas talk.

Gazing into Xemnas's orange eyes, Demyx focused on what he was telling the younger boy.

_"I know what happened between the two of you and I know that you have developed feelings for Saix..."_

Demyx looked away quickly, another faint blush spreading across the Nocturne's cheeks. He felt foolish sitting in Saix's bed, undressed, while the superior of the organization talked to him. While Xemnas was standing by the window, gazing out of it, Demyx hurriedly put on his cloak. Pulling on his gloves slowly, he looked back at Xemnas.

_"He isn't coming back..." _

Demyx narrowed his eyebrows for a moment.  
"What...?" he whispered. "What do you mean he's not coming back?"  
Demyx blinked, awfully confused at all this. "Superior, don't tell me... don't tell me that Saix..." He looked down at his feet, tears beginning to appear in Demyx's blue eyes. He jerked it head back up towards Xemnas.

"Don't tell me Saix is going to die!" he shouted.

_"The best thing you can do now is forget him...forget you ever got involved with him and focus on our mission."_

"NO!" screamed Demyx, marching towards Xemnas angrily. "I CAN'T!" Finally, those loose crystal tears fell from his eyes, streaming down his pale cheeks. "I can't! NO, I CAN'T! He WILL come back! He WILL! It's not true..."  
He began to sob uncontrollably...All of that... was...was gone? He finally spent a night with somebody, saying how much they loved each other... and then they disappear?

Demyx shook his head, tears flying.  
"I won't believe it!" he cried out. "I _wont'_!"  
He angrily let out a yell, banging his fists on Xemnas's chest, full of rage... and full of sorrow.

_"Just forget about Saix..."_

"No...no I can't..." whispered Demyx, more of his tears flooding down his face. He was almost practically leaning against the superior, hands still in tight fists. "I won't... I can't forget..."  
He saw his tear drops fall to the carpet floor, leaving a small stain.

"I...I love Saix... I can't forget... AND I WON'T!" He began sobbing again, and not before too long he slowly fell to his knees, still crying hysterically.

He could tell by the way Xemnas talked that Saix was definitely not going to come back. Not ever.

Demyx was alone...

Again.

**A/n: I know it sounds like the ending but believe me there is more.**


End file.
